


I know this hurts

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human Patrick Stump, M/M, Vampire Pete Wentz, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete wentz finds a young patrick stump in the plagues areas of London in 1666 and the sweet scent of the innocent humans blood is hard to resist.</p><p>{includes vampire biting and turning and maybe, just maybe later smut}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pete stumbled through the dark dismal streets of London, the sound if dripping water on the cobbled street and soft cries from around.

The plague had hit this side of town and it resulted in closure, it was a ghost town.

A cart drove past and two men looked at pete, taking note of his clothing of royal blue blazer and crisp white blouse and the black leggings and polished shoes as looked a him in utter respect. 

"Might not want to come here. The plagues hit"

his voice was rough but at least he had the decency to warn pete. Not like it mattered to the vampire anyway, he can't die. 

Pete nodded at the men and the cart carried on its way, carrying the bodies of the recently deceased, victims of the plague. 

The vampire carried on trudging through the streets relishing in the calm quietness of it all until he heard a soft voice break the air. 

"Please mama, wake up" 

The voice was of an angels choir and it intrigued the vampire. 

Pete followed the voice until he walked into a candle lit room where a young boy had his face into a woman's lap. 

Soft cries came from the boy and pete couldn't blame him, his mother was dead. Literally, she looked like shed been left there a while and no one came to check. 

Pete felt guilt hit him and he felt sorry for the boy, he probably watched his mother die before him and he knew he was next. "Please mama" he whimpered, holding into the woman's cold dead hand, 

Pete crouched to his knees and looked at the boy with sorry filled red eyes, "Come here little one" he spoke softly to the crying boy.

He turned around to face pete and the vampire took this moment to take in the boys features, Soft blonde hair was was messy and baby blue eyes filled with tears and held so much innocence. He was so pale aswell and too skinny for his small frame. 

The boy was too young to die and it hurt pete to knew this despite only seeing this boy for a few minutes. 

He opened his arms inviting the boy into them and the human ran into petes awaiting arms, wrapping his smaller arms around the vampire and nuzzling his face into petes neck. Pete immediately regretted his decision as the sweet scent of the boys blood hit his nose, pure sweet blood tainted by nothing. 

His mouth watered and he felt his fangs ache. The boys cries halted and he looked into petes red eyes.

"Thank you" he spoke in a small voice, Pete offered a small smile, concealing the pain from his fangs, 

"What is your name little one?" He asked, "Patrick" 

Patrick. It suited him. 

Pete smiled at the boy who returned to nuzzling into petes neck, he stopped crying and found comfort in the vampires arms but pete still has that bloodlust caused by the pure blood. He felt himself nuzzle into the humans neck, grazing his fangs against the warm skin and loving the way he shivers against the vampire. He was so close, just one little bite. 

And then... 

A gasp came out of the humans mouth as pete double fangs sank into the soft flesh of his neck, letting out a small cry and gripping onto petes blazer as the vampire drank. He could feel patrick weaken in his arms and pulled off when he felt him go limp. Pete stared at the unconscious human with wide eyes as he watched trails of blood drip down his neck from where he bit him.

"Congratulations" pete heard from behind him where William Beckett stood red eyes filled with pride at his childe's first kill.

He made an sound of exitement and grabbed the corpse of the woman and jumped around the room singing. 

Meanwhile pete looked devistated as he placed the barely breathy body of the boy onto the bed and ran his fingers down his pale cheek. He was too innocent. Too pure. 

Pete felt guilt and ran out of the house as William ran after him stopping in the middle of the street. 

"You are what you are pete! There's no changing that!" He shouted. 

The vampire didn't listen, he only ran until he reached the sewers and fell to the ground. 

He let out a sob and tears streamed freely. He just killed an innocent child. He was not a monster like everyone else, to think he could be different!

He sat there sobbing for what seemed like hours until William found him, "I searched the whole city for you" he mocked, pete just looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"What's wrong?" He said in a softer tone.

Now William may come off as a dick but he care for all his children, and he hates seeing them crying or in pain. Which are both things pete is feeling at that moment.

"I killed him. He was an innocent boy and I killed him"

William sat next to pete and wrapped an arms around him. "You didn't kill him" he whispered, "I did! He was barely breathing!" 

"Barely. He's still alive pete"

The vampire just looked at his sure like he was crazy,

"I saw how attached you were to the human" he sighed, "so I took him to our home. I've done enough damage to you, the least I can do is try to save him"

Pete actually let out a smile and thanked his sire,

"Now let's go back to him" William said standing up.

He offered a hand to pete and he gratefully took it following William back through the dark cobbled streets back to their room in an lavish inn where the human was resting.

\---

The humans was sleeping peacefully in between the white silk sheets, it made him look purer. Short soft breaths filled the room and pete heard Patricks irregular heartbeat. He knew the human wouldn't survive the night.

"How are you planning on saving him?" He asked william,

The sire smirked and looked at patrick before turning to face pete,

"Your going to turn him"

Pete knew that this was about to come. William never does something out of kindness without a catch.

"But he's too young" pete argued,

"And do you want the guilt of killing an innocent child?" William said back.

Pete grunted and William knew he won, seeing as his smirk only widened.

William strutted towards the side of the bed and sat down next to the sleeping human; drowned by the sheets, and leant over, tapping his cheek lightly with his cold fingers.

Patrick let out a small sound and opened his blue eyes, immediately locking them onto petes browny red eyes.

Pete looked at William who only motioned for him to come closer as patrick watched the vampire with curiosity.

"Hey there sleepy head" William cooed as pete walked closer,

Patricks eyes snapped to Williams and the elder vampire grinned,

"I have a proposal" 

Patrick remained silent,

"You are currently dying but petey here is going to help you, do you agree?"

The human blinked a couple of times before giving a short nod.

"Excellent" the elder smirked and looked at pete, the human moving his head to look at him as well but wincing at the pain in his neck.

"Go on then pete" the sire said as he moved off the bed and flitted out of the room, the door slamming shut behind.

Pete looked into Patricks wide eyes and instantly regretted what he was about to do. But he couldn't let the human die for no reason.

He took his shaky hand and pulled his sleeve back to reveal his wrist, he opened his mouth wide and sank his fangs into his wrist, pulling back when he tasted his bitter blood.

Patrick watched with curiosity as pete moved his wrist towards his mouth, the human instantly latching his mouth around the gash when a drop touched his tongue.

Pete failed to see what was so appealing about vampire blood, he didn't even like Williams blood when he turned pete. It was bitter and horrible but he still drank it.

The human pulled away after a few gulps as started gasping and panting.

So the venom was working then.

Tears filled Patricks red when he felt the pain of himself dying and grabbed at pete.

"Please he cried" as he grabbed a petes blazer.

Pete looked at the turning human in sympathy and sat on the bed, pulling patrick into his lap so the humans back was against the vampires chest.

He ran soothing circles along Patricks knuckles and he could feel the human getting colder and colder.

He heard his breathing become less and less until it stopped. As did his heartbeat.

Pete held back tears as patrick slumped back against him. The human was now in the transformation process and practically dead for 24 hours.

The vampire felt so guilty for turning him.

He picked up patrick bridal style and placed him into the coffin that he claimed as his own when he moved to England and closed the lid. 

Pete sat back on the bed an watched the coffin wearily. 

He was going to wait the 24 hours until patrick wakes up, a newborn vampire with a thirst for blood.

\---

Patrick woke up in less than 25 hours in complete darkness trapped in a box. He felt a burning in his throat and he hissed loudly, startling pete who was daydreaming still sat on the bed.

He quickly ran towards the coffin and opened the lid looking down at the newborn who had red eyes and bright white fangs.

He thought patrick looked absolutely stunning as a vampire and smiled down at him. Patrick returned that smile but immediately made a face of pain as his throat started burning again.

"Make it stop!" He whined,

Pete quickly pulled patrick up of of the coffin and place the young vampires mouth by his neck,

"I know it's not much but drink till I can find you someone"

He felt patrick nod then two pinpricks from his baby fangs and then heard patrick sucking his blood.

Pete felt pleasure but didn't realise the intimacy of this until it was too late.

Fuck.

He was told that vampires sharing blood was a bonding thing that happened between the one you love. It was a serious matter that was for life. Not to mention very common between a sire and their childe to go through.

And pete just fed patrick his blood.

Pete mentally cursed when he felt patrick moan against his neck. He could already feel their bond forming. He didn't even know how old patrick was and he didn't tell the young vampire what his name was.

He knew what came after sharing blood and he didn't think patrick was ready for that. But they had to complete the bond now because many vampires went crazy when a bond was rejected.

And most of those were the childe after their sire rejected them.

Patrick pulled back and looked at pete with wide red eyes, panting loudly.

"What did I just feel?"


	2. Chapter 2

William had beaten pete in finding a Willing human to feed patrick, well saying that they consented was half true. They did but under the influence of Williams compelling.

The young vampire was quite tame already in the fact that he waited patiently while William brought the sweet smelling human back to their home. Even pete was finding it hard to control himself.

"Just use you pretty little fangs to cut the skin as we will tell you when to stop", William smirked at the young vampire and moved the humans head to bare their neck more.

Patrick looked at pete as if he was asking for permission and the sire gave a short nod to his childe and offered a smile,

The youngling smiled back and approached the human, fangs bared and sank then into the neck of them.

No sounds were heard as they were still under the compulsion and pete listened carefully to their heartbeat. 

He was still broken up about turning patrick but the youngling seemed unfazed by his new vampirism and kept close to pete.

But that was caused by the fact that he is Patricks sire as well as the blood sharing bond they did when patrick first woke up, pete was planning to hold of the next part as much as possible while trying to keep the young vampire sane. He wasn't going to reject the youngling, but he wasn't rushing to complete the bond.

Pete heard the humans heartbeat falter an knew patrick had to pull off,

"That's enough patrick" he said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder,

Patrick pulled off with a pop of his fangs and William made a noise of pride,

"And you didn't make a mess" he cooed tapping the underside of Patricks chin lightly,

The youngling smiled then buried his head into pete's neck.

William smiled at the two then picked up the humans body then flitted away, possibly taking care of them,

"When can I do that?" Patrick asked in curiosity, referring to Williams flash running,

"When you get older. Then I can teach you" pete smiled down at the youngling.

Pete still didn't know how old patrick was but he couldn't have been more than 18. He was short but not childlike short and well, pete wasn't very tall himself but patrick reached just above his shoulder and most certainly did not look like a child... That much.

"How old are you patrick?" 

The youngling looked to be in though,

"My birthday is the 27th April. I think mama said I was born in 1648"

Patrick then started counting the maths on his fingers, getting lost then counting again.

"So you're 18?" Pete asked, doing the maths for the youngling.

He nodded then smile brightly again,

"Yes!"

Pete smile at the pure happiness of his childe, patrick was a very sunshine child and it made him happy to see him happy. And as sappy as it sounds he has lit up pete's life entirely.

"How old are you?" He asked, eyes wide and shimmering.

"I believe I was born 5th June 1204"

Patricks eyes widened as he let out a giggle. And pete's undead heart began beating at that chuckle, because it was so cute.

The youngling started flushing a crimson, which pete thought was strange before he realised that he still had his human blood in his system. Then smiled fondly at the youngling and kissed him gently,

"You're old" patrick giggled, making pete's heart beat again.

"The benefits of immortality" he said goofily smiling at patrick.

Immortality.

The word made pete think. The curse William gave him because he welcomed death with open arms. He regretted ever accepting this fate ever since he turned, over 400 years as a lonely, undead creature feeding off blood and never seeing the sun.

That was until he saw patrick in that small cottage, he felt something for the youngling and he ruined it but tainting the youngling with his curse of vampirism,

He is young and he will stay that way for eternity, pete was too selfish. And he hated it.

Patrick seemed to be at terms with vampirism, well he probably didn't know what had happened. Pete felt guilty for turning him but the youngling looked happy enough, he is the ray of sunshine lighting up pete's cloudy day.

The sire felt patrick wrapped arms around him and looked down to see his childe look up at him in concern as worry,

"You look distant" he said,

Pete thought the patrick was precious and that he would protect the youngling at all costs,

"I'm just thinking" he replied,

"About what?"

"How beautiful you are" he smiled at Patricks flushed cheeks and attacked the younglings neck, playfully biting an enjoying the laughs and squeals that came out of Patricks mouth.

Pete smiled at the reaction and patrick caught him off guard, tackling the sire to the ground and baring his fangs at pete as he pushed him to the ground and straddled him,

"Have I ever told you those fangs suit you?" He told patrick,

The youngling smiled and shook his head,

"Well then, your fangs really suit you"

Patrick closed his mouth and smiled, his plump lips barely covering his fangs as the tips poked out onto his bottom lip. Pete smiled at his childe and placed hands on his hips, flipping them over quickly so patrick was underneath him.

"I need to get you some clothes" he said, running a hand down Patricks arm an grimacing at the rags called clothes that patrick was wearing.

"I was never in a wealthy family" patrick mumbled,

"We are your family now. And we will get you some better clothing" 

Patrick smiled a thank you a pete as the elder quickly pecked his lips before a cough was heard,

They both looked up to see William smirking at them both knowingly,

"I believe the bedroom is that way" he said pointing towards pete's room; now shared with patrick.

The sire let out a huff as patrick flushed and his his face into pete's blazer.

\---

As soon as it hit midnight William went out and told pete to get patrick fitted for new clothes. The young vampire was literally bouncing off the walls until they got to the tailors.

"Why do I have to stand here?" Patrick whined as the old lady wrapped a tape measure around his waist to get his measurements,

"Because you don't want clothes too small or too big" pete scolded, a small smile splayed on his lips at the younglings pout.

Patrick huffed and stared at the woman, her eyes were emotionless and she didn't speak a word: and yes it was William who compelled her. Otherwise it would have looked suspicious for three males walking into the shop gone midnight.

The youngling stood still as the woman placed a burgundy blazer on Patricks shoulders, pete smiled and walked to the clothing racks in the shop to find a pair of shoes that would fit patick.

He ended up finding a shiny pair of black shoes and smiling but then a woman's scream was heard in the back.

Pete sighed and made his way to the scene and saw the woman's dead body with patrick standing back on the platform fully dressed in a burgundy blazer, white shirt and black leggings with a large smile on his bloodied lips,

"At least you didn't make a mess" pete sighed grabbing his handkerchief and wiping the younglings mouth,

"I'm tired" patrick whined,

"Let me dispose of her body then we can go back. William has got a coffin for you"

Patrick gave pete a sleepy smile and watched as he picked up the woman's body and flitted away to dispose of her.

The youngling sat patently on the table; swinging his legs until pete came back,

"Ready to go?" He asked walking in and dusting his hands off,

Patrick nodded and jumped down looking at pete then lifting his arms up,

"Carry me" he said then yawned,

Pete smiled and picked the youngling up bridal style, patrick immediately cuddling close and closing his eyes, falling asleep.

The sire smiled at his childe and flitted back to their home where William had a smaller coffin set up in pete's room for patrick.

"I see the night is too much for him" William said as he mated red eyes on the young vampire,

"He still has his human blood, not to mention he is young. He can sleep when he wants to"

"He'll end up demanding you bottle feed him next! Or better get sharing a coffin!" Oh how right William was about sharing coffins.

Pete ignored Williams remark and carried patrick To his room and placed the sleeping youngling in the smaller coffin, pete thought it was cute that is was significantly smaller than his own yet still too big for patrick, he placed a soft kiss to his red bitten lips still stained from the blood of earlier events and closed the coffin lid smiling like an idiot.

"I know you both are bonded but you do not have to kiss him every chance you get" William snapped standing at the doorway glaring pete down with menacing eyes.

Pete glared back with his own anger filled red eyes at Williams bluntness and rudeness.

"I don't want to reject him" was all he said,

"So you lead him on?"

Pete looked down at the coffin the youngling was resting in and sighed,

"I'm starting to love him" he admitted to the elder.

William let out a snort, and pete glared at him yetvagain.

"These human emotions will get you knowhere. It's either you leave him or he leaves you then who will experience rejection!" William growled at pete then stomped out of the room, a loud bang of his own bedroom door closing then silence.

Pete sighed and went to get into his own coffin, laying down on the cushioned red silk then closing the lid settling down and welcoming the darkness.

\---

Patrick ended up waking after a few hours, he felt cold despite his natural body temperature being low and craves to be in pete's embrace,

The youngling opened the lid of his coffin and climbed out into the darkness of the room.

He saw pete's coffin in the corner using his heightened vampire senses and crawled towards it, knocking on the lid waking the other vampire up.

"Patrick?" He mumbled sleepily when he opened the lid,

"I can't sleep" he mumbled shyly looking down at pete with pure innocence,

"Would cuddling help?"

Patrick nodded quickly and pete could see a faint rosy blush form on his cheeks despite being in complete darkness. Vampire vision!

Pete let out a chuckle and shuffled over, opening the lid more so patrick could get in, the youngling crawled in beside pete and nuzzled into his sires embrace.

He closed the lid and wrapped arms around the youngling hearing soft even breaths as patrick slept and missing the heartbeat that was once there.

He pulled patrick closer and rested his chin on top of his head and fell asleep soon after.

\---

I have discovered that the powers of editing are amazing! Yet fucking effort.

This story is actually just an experiment of a new writing style and too perfect my editing.

It wasn't supposed to be published but a friend convinced me.


	3. Chapter 3

William wasn't happy when pete and patrick came out of their room at nightfall,

"I thought I said not to share a coffin. He's going to become dependent on you and where will that get him!"

His eyes were a blazing red as he stared them both down, patrick cowered behind pete. Shaking like a leaf but pete wasn't backing down. He never did as a human and he's not now.

Pete glared back with his once brown eyes a similar red to Williams,

"Why do you feel the need to coddle him?" William spat out,

"He is my childe and it's my job to..."

William looked at patrick then at pete. Something clicked inside his head and the vampires eyes widened.

"vera amoris" he muttered quietly to himself, much to the confusion of the two stood before him.

Patrick had pushed himself into petes side and the vampire wrapped an arm around he youngling and they both shared a glance before looking back at William.

"I'll be back by sunrise" he said quickly and flitted out of the room, leaving a all breeze in his path.

"What's that about?" Patrick asked,

"I'm as confused as you are" pete replied,

The youngling looked up at pete and smiled, his blue eyes sparkled and pete felt the world stop. He was told about this by one of the elders, billie joe. 

It was when pete was still a young vampire, billie joe told him a story about how people were once created as doubles and lived in harmony until the gods decided that life was too easy and they separated them. It was always a humans life mission to find there other half.

Vampires were never around until a thousand years ago when these gods gifted those who found their soul mates with immortality but with a price, however it was said that they were given a 6th sense that was able to find their soul mate.

Billie joe told pete that when you did find your soul mate it was like the works stopped and it all evolved around them. They would become your everything and you would always want to see them happy.

That's how pete was feeling now, every time he looked at patrick he wanted the youngling to always smile and be happy. He would love nothing more than to see the younglings eyes light up everyday.

And to think if it wasn't for pete he could possibly have died of the plague.

Pete looked down at the youngling who was nuzzling himself closer to him and smiled.

"Let me take you hunting" he said,

Patrick looked up and him and nodded, looking unsure as to what he meant.

"You need to learn how to get blood on your own" he added,

The youngling looked like he understood it more but still unsure,

"How do I do it then?" He asked in a small voice, eyes wide and innocent as he looked up at pete.

"I will show you" and with that pete picked up the youngling and flitted out onto the dark streets of London.

\---

"Use your hearing to detect a heartbeat then go to it" pete said to patrick as he held the younglings shoulders,

Patrick nodded as he closed his eyes and took an unnecessary deep breath. He focused all his senses on hearing and tried to find a heartbeat.

Pete saw him visibly light up when he found a possible prey and smiled at joy fast his childe was learning. He was so in love with patrick that he wouldn't mind the punishments just to be with him.

He watched in awe as patrick focused on his preys heartbeat. Pete loved how his face was scrunched up in concentration and how his pale skin was illuminated in the oil lamp glow. He loved how Patricks tongue was sticking out as he focused. He was fucked.

Patrick opened his eyes and they were blood red, he looked to be in a trance as he flicked his eyes in the direction his prey must be in and automatically used his speed to go there. Pete followed so patrick wouldn't kill his prey and watched from the distance as patrick followed them along the street, lagging behind and watching them intensely.

Pete had to admit he was impressed at how quickly patrick had learned. It took him a few years to get it right, even so he still can't hunt well and here's patrick; a day old newborn perfecting the art of hunting straight away. 

He noticed patrick wasn't in sight then a muffled scream and knew patrick had caught his prey. He quickly flitted towards where the sound came from and saw Patricks face buried into the neck of the human he was hunting.

They looked at pete and gave him a look that said 'help me' but little did they know that pete was the same as patrick and he wasn't going to get in the way of his childe feeding for the week.

Pete just shook his head at them and said a praise to patrick. He smiled sadistically as the human completely lost hope in trying to get free and slumped against the wall, being held up by patick.

The youngling was gulping down large doses of the deliciously sweet blood and he could hear petes steady breathing and praises. He could also feel the pride coming off of pete in giant waves.

Patrick was confused by this and he was overwhelmed by each sense. He knew they were heightened from when he woke up and could see clearly rather than being partially blind from when he was human but these senses were too much for him. 

He pulled off of the human with a gasp and fell to the ground clutching his head. Pete was quick to the younglings side and wrapped arms around him.

"Your ok" he whispered into Patricks hair, cradling the youngling close,

Patrick didn't realise that he was crying until pete wipes his eyes with his sleeve.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked in a shaky voice,

"You let all your senses and emotions collide" pete replied, still cradling the youngling close.

"It hurt"

"It always does. It's why we are told to only focus on one or none" he said in a hushed whisper.

Patrick nodded and moved closer to pete, finding comfort in his sires presence.

"What are you going to do to the person?" Patrick asked motioning to the human stuck against the wall holding their neck and gasping.

"Don't worry I'll handle it" pete smiled, patrick smiling back.

\---

Patrick watched in amazement as pete used his compulsion to make the human forget and come up with a fake story about being attacked.

The human looked emotionless as they nodded and walked away. Forgetting about the events that just took place.

"Are you ok?" Pete asked as he turned towards patrick who was still sat on the ground,

"I'm fine"

Pete held his hand out like a gentleman to patrick and the youngling accepted it and was pulled up, only to let out a gasp as pete pushed him against the wall of the alley.

"Your so beautiful" he whispered Into the younglings neck,

Patrick couldn't respond, his words were caught in his throat as a bright flush appeared on his face. He did, however respond in a moan as he felt petes fangs scrape against his neck.

He clutched petes blazer tightly and the elder vampire lifted him up from the back of his thighs, pushing him further into the wall.

"We could get into trouble for this" he whispered into Patricks ear,

"It feels good" patrick stated, more confused than anything else.

"I need to tell you the vampire rules"

"Later" patrick said and placed his hands at the back of petes neck and pulled him in for a kiss,

Their lips collided and patrick was quite surprised at how soft petes lips were. Even though he was told his entire life that homosexuality was a sin he couldn't help but enjoy every moment of this and every moment he spent with pete.

After all, it's not like he's going to go to hell for a long time.

Pete ended up pulling back and looked at patrick with red eyes full of love,

"This is wrong yet it feels right" he said,

(My mind is telling me no! But my body. my body, is telling me yesss!)

Patrick couldn't help but agree because he really was enjoying this type of intimacy with pete,

"We should go back now" he said and pete nodded.

"Williams going to be pissed off"

Patrick couldn't help but let out a laugh.

\---

When they got back to their home, William was waiting there with a newly acquired collection of books and a much rather calm look on his face.

"Sit down, we need to talk" he said in a scarily calm tone,

Pete and patrick shared a look before sitting down on the stools. William opened a book to a page and pushed it in front of them,

"These are the vampire rules"

Patrick read through them and thought they were decent,

Such as no killing humans and don't tell people about the vampire culture.

"You must follow these rules on order to stay alive" William said and patrick nodded.

"There's also a rule on relationships but it seems you two have already broken that" he added,

"What rule?" Patrick asked,

"A sire and their childe must not share blood"

Patrick looked scared as be glanced at pete and noticed how calm he looked. Was this not a serious rule then? Or did he not care?

"There's more isn't there?" Pete finally spoke up,

"Yes" William nodded, "you two share a bigger bond than most. Even the short moment patrick was human, your bond was there"

Patrick watched as William slid a page over to them both and pete read it, patrick tried to read it but it was in a foreign language he did not know,

"vera amoris?" Pete asked

William nodded and hie eyes softened before he spoke,

"It's rare but it happens. As I believe that's what's between you two"

"How can you be sure?" Pete asked,

"No one else is as close as you two"

"What is it?" Patrick asked,

"You are both soulmates. Even before you turned" William said, staring patrick down.

Patrick looked confused but heard petes voice in his head,

It's an old legend that was told when I was young. It gave us hope that someone was made for us. Soulmates, though I wasn't expecting to wait 400 years to find mine but I'm glad I did.

Patrick looked at pete and smiled, the elder looking back aswell. William caught on and smiled in pride.

"So I was right then?"

Pete nodded, not taking his eyes off of patrick and moved to hold the younglings hand. Patrick smiled bright and gazed lovingly at pete.

"I need to go to the counsil. As angry as they may be, they can't stand in the way of vera amoris. I will leave you two now" he said then flitted away,

Pete laughed and looked at patrick,

"In other words. Let's complete our bond"

Patrick flushed bright read and allowed pete to pull him into their bedroom.

\---

Coffin sex!!

\---

Patrick was panting heavily as pete collapsed on the bed next to him, he wasn't even out of breath. And it was like what? Round six?

"How?" Patrick asked when he caught his breath.

"I'm older" pete smirked,

Patrick let out a laugh and moved closer to pete so his head was resting on the elder vampire chest. He noticed black markings on his arms and ran his fingers over them.

"They are from over the years when I travelled a lot. Sort of like memories, but on my skin" he explained.

"They are beautiful" patrick said, still running his fingers over the markings,

"You are" pete smiled in admiration at the younger vampire,

Patrick flushed again and snuggled close, letting out a cute yawn.

"Sleep little one. I'll be here in the morning" pete whispered,

Patrick nodded and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.

\---

And I'm still procrastinating. But I updated.

Also my girlfriend gave me a promise ring the other day and I found it so cute.

I then did a face swap with my niece and we looked the same. I'm scared now. Poor child.

How's everyone's week been?


	4. Chapter 4

William went halfway across England to the main vampire headquarters.

He hadn't been there since he first turned himself. His sire lived there and still does.

The vampire walked through the doors of the large mansion style manor house and was greeted by many vampires; old and young.

He watched as they all parted for him to walk across. He gave a sky smirk knowing that they all feared the infamous William Beckett.

His sire; Gabriel saporta stood at the bottom of the stars with a matching smirk on his face. It seems he knows why William is here. The vampire just walked over to his sire and no words were spoken as Gabriel nodded towards him and walked up the stairs, William getting what he meant and followed after him.

As soon as both were out of sight all the other vampires carried on with what they were doing, forgetting about what had happened minutes before.

\---

"They're soulmates. So what" gabe said after William explained the situation to him.

"It's a serious rule broken and the king will be after them" William said,

"And we will be behind them"

Gabe looked a William who seemed to be more worried about them than he should be. He had noticed William showing more emotions than he usually does.

"They need to be protected" William sighed.

"Don't worry, no one can get in between vera amoris. Not even the king"

William nodded but he couldn't help but feel worry settle for the newly soulmates.

Gabe grabbed an old looking book and slammed it onto his desk.

"Let's tell you more about vera amoris then"

\---

(So making this a dom/sub vampire fic. Which means MPREG!)

Waking up to tufts of strawberry blonde hair in his face was something pete never would have dreamt of but knowing that he and patrick had just set their bond was a wonderful thought. He finally had someone to call his own.

The vampire smiled and kissed Patricks neck, pulling the youngling closer to him and sighing in satisfaction. He was happy to have a soulmate and he would enjoy every little bit of it.

The youngling was still passed out, and pete thought he looked even younger in his sleep, so peaceful, so pure. Pete was in love with patrick. His strawberry blonde hair always messy, and bright blue eyes that lit up when pete was around and chubby cheeks flushed red in contrast to the younglings paleness. Patrick was a beauty and he was all petes.

He ran his hand down his side and the youngling stirred, groaning at the sudden pain in his lower back.

"Hello there sleepy head" pete cooed as patrick turned towards him,

He smiled at pete and pulled him down for a kiss,

"I feel really happy" the youngling smiled which made pete smile,

"So you should" 

They shared loving gazes at each other and pete suddenly flipped them so patrick was straddling him as he was sat against the headboard,

"William will be back soon" pete said running hands soothingly down Patricks arms.

"He went to the council didn't he?" Patrick asked, 

Pete nodded.

"Our relationship is forbidden yet rare. And he wants to know why"

Patrick smiled at his sire and nuzzled himself into petes embrace, he closed his eyes in comfort but it was cut short.

"It also means we need to get dressed"

Patrick let out a groan of annoyance and sat up again, looking at pete who was smiling at the youngling.

"Your so beautiful" he said causing patrick to flush bright red.

Pete took in Patricks beauty but he didn't understand why the youngling was still flushing, surely after two days of being a vampire the remaining human blood in his veins would have gone. Every other newborn would have none left by this point. But patrick was different. It confused pete as to why patrick reacted differently to the venom than others. He really needed to speak to william when he returns, but for now he would relish the time he has with patrick.

"How about a bath?" He suggested,

Patrick smiled and nodded, which gave pete the signal to get up and heat up water by the fireplace so they were able to have a relaxing bath.

\---

William got back earlier than expected and both pete and patrick were barely dressed when he barged into their room with another vampire trailing behind.

"In the main room now. We have news" he said then walked out much to the confusion of the other two.

They both shared a look then followed William to the main room. Much to the difficulty of patrick who was still sore and couldn't feel anything below his waist due to previous events.

But when they finally made it to the main room. William told hem to sit down and began talking about vera amoris and what it meant to the couple.

Meanwhile gabe just kept staring at patrick.

The youngling noticed the burning glaze on him from the other vampire and shuffled closer to pete. The sire noticed his childe's discomfort and looked at him, pete saw that patrick had his eyes on gabe so he turned to glare at the vampire who only kept staring on.

William noticed to.

"Is something wrong gabe?" He asked,

Gabe finally broke gazes with patrick and looked at William,

"He's not a vampire" he simply said,

"Wait what" pete said,

"What do you mean?" William asked, now looking at patrick who had pushed himself further into petes embrace. The older vampire wrapping arms around him.

"It seems he was a half vampire at birth and pete 'turning' him only revealed the vampiric side" gabe said putting quotes on 'turning' and locking gazes with the youngling.

"One of his parents are a vampire?" William suggested.

"Could be" gabe nodded,

Pete noticed tears form in Patricks eyes at the mention of his parents and it hurt him to see patrick sad.

"I think it time for you to go to sleep little one" he whispered into Patricks ear, it was nearly sunrise after all.

"Will you join me?" The youngling asked in a small voice.

"Soon" he said then watched as patrick stood up and walked to their shared room, turning to get into petes coffin and snuggling into the velvet lining, drifting off to sleep with the scent of pete surrounding him.

\---

"You shouldn't talk about his parents when he's near!" Pete scolded,

He hated to see his youngling cry. Especially since he never knew his father and he had to watch his mother die in front of him.

"But seriously what is this about him being a half vampire?" He asked, looking at gabe.

"He still smells human. And William told me you bit him"

Pete nodded,

"So I somehow activated his vampire side that was there at birth"

"Exactly" gabe said,

"We know his mother was human" William said,  
"So his father must have been the vampire" 

"But the question is who's his father?" Pete said rhetorically.

"That's the mystery we need to find out" gabe said,

"But more on the vera amoris situation" he carried on.

William then handed gabe a book and he opened it to a page as if he had reheated this moment.

"It's a rare thing that happenes once every thousand years. It's when a human and vampire fall in love"

"But Patricks not human" pete corrected

"Half. Human" William interjected, pete glared at him as gabe carried on reading,

"It's a strong bond between a human or half human, in this case and a vampire. And the only time the dead can reproduce"

Petes eyes snapped to his room where patrick was sleeping then back to gabe, 

"what?"

"The full moon" William told him.

"What about it?" Pete asked,

"Mate on the night of the full moon and you will be bonded" 

Pete nodded at this information and was about to speak but gabe cut him off,

"But there's a catch..."

William nodded and looked at pete, the vampire was uneasy under their gaze and dared to ask the question,

"What's the catch?" He gulped.

"It's the only time a vampire can reproduce. So if you mate on the full moon then you may be expecting afterwards"

"Impossible" he muttered,

"We live in a world full of the supernatural and magical beings. This is not impossible" William said,

"But to be sure I'm going to write to our friendly bitch... I mean witch, to confirm our suspicions" gabe said closing the book and placing it on the table.

"When will that be?" Pete asked,

"Tomorrow at dusk"

The vampire nodded then retreated back to his room, he knew patrick was asleep in his coffin and he smiled at it. He didn't get into the coffin straight away, instead he sat at the edge of the bed and thought everything over.

Maybe if they do talk to brendon then everything can be resolved and then pete will know how to handle the situation.

\---

This took me a long time to write, about two days. But I hope you like it.

Also this will be a mpreg cuz I can so if it bothers you then fuck off!

I've decided to make this story a dom/fertile fic cuz I've never wrote one of them before.


	5. Chapter 5

Brendon looked at the book then back at patrick again. The witch couldn't quite pinpoint the reason why he was only half vampire and how pete triggered his vampirism. 

"I only have one theory but it's a myth that we a are told as young mages"

William scooted forward on the chair and gabe stayed where he was leaning against the wall while pete went to patricks side and embraced the halfling in his arms. 

"We were told that the original vampire was created as a curse mortal who wronged the witches. But as time went on the witches felt sorrow towards him and created a half immortal to bare him children" brendon said as he flipped through pages of a book.

"The vampire king" William said,

Brendon nodded and slammed the book onto the table. All three vampires looked at the page and shock filled their faces. Brendon seemed unfazed and looked a patrick, 

"I knew you were different when you walked in here"

Patrick looked confused and pete picked up the book and showed him, the halfling gasped when he looked at the picture,

It was like he was looking at a portrait of himself but more older and the picture had a different hair colour to him,

"I believe that you are a descendent of the vampire king which is why when pete turned you, you remained half human"

"Does that mean..?" Patrick attempted to say but lost the words.

"It was always said that halflings were known as fertile with their ability to bare children" brendon said seemingly to read patricks mind of the words his mouth betrayed him into not saying.

Still unable to say words he just nodded and all three vampires looked at him waiting for more of a response. 

Patrick remained quiet and emotionless and watched as brendon wrote on a parchment and folded in up, placing it into petes pocket and whispering into his ear.

"I suggest you two move away from England. If word gets out about patrick then there could be trouble"

William nodded in a reply on behalf of pete and patrick and brendon looked sternly at him,

"Alone" he said then walked away.

\---

As soon as they got back pete and patrick started packing the little possessions they own and sat on the bed.

"What was that paper that brendon gave you?" Patrick asked.

Pete completely forgot about it and quickly searched his pocket trying to find the parchment the witch gave him. 

He pulled it out and unfolded it. They both looked at the paper to see an address to somewhere in America. 

"Is this where brendon wanted us to go?" Patrick asked when they read the paper.

"I believe so" pete replied, pulling patrick closer.

"How are we getting there?"

"Ask william"

\---

"Patricks human side will show up when exposed to sunlight" William said.

"So you want me to stay locked up in the coffin while patrick boards the boat?" Pete asked, 

William nodded, "the coffin will be placed in your cabin room and then you will be able to roam freely"

Patrick nodded, understanding this more than pete.

"I can do that" he said. 

William seemed to have liked that answer as he gave pete and patrick a few things to pack and take to America. 

And not a long while later they found themselves at the docks boarding the next boat to the new world; America. Patrick was surprised that he could wall in the sun after so long of being scared of burning. But he felt sorry for pete. 

The vampire was locked in the coffin, possibly wide awake and hearing everything that was going on.

Never did he think that he would be boarding a boat to America in a coffin while his mate kept a low profile. Better yet he was stuck in place with some of the things they packed and patrick carrying a small bag of the stuff they couldn't fit into the coffin. 

\---

Surprisingly no one questioned the coffin being placed into patrick room or when patrick forbade anyone from entering his room. Even the cleaners, but no one questioned patrick and listened to him. After all no one wanted to upset the alias of a aristocrat that patrick has taken on.

As soon as the door was locked and the ship was sailing he unlocked the coffin and opened it to reveal an angry pete.

(Just FYI. This isn't the titanic)

As soon as pete layed eyes upon his mate who was staring down at him he flashed out of the coffin and pushed patrick onto the bed.

"I hated that" he grumbled.

Patrick laughed and smiled up at him, "You will have to do that again when we get to America"

Pete scowled again and patrick kissed his lips.

"It's nightfall and we have a long way ahead of us. Let's have some fun" Patrick said and pete smirked. 

"Let's have some fun"

\---

It was a short few days before they got to America and as soon as they could see the country on the horizon patrick was bouncy and giddy. 

"Have you never been on a boat before?" Pete asked him,

"I've never been away from england" Patrick said jumping around the room in a rush to fold up his small amount of clothing.

Pete watched patrick as he ran around and packed his bag. They haven't been out of the room since they boarded the boat and productively spent their time with each other.

The vampire smirked at the thoughts and looked at the fresh bite marks littering patricks body in pride. The halfling was wearing one of petes too-big shirts aswell so the bite marks were more visible. 

"You have to go back in the coffin" Patrick sighed looking sadly at pete.

He smiled at patrick and pulled the halfling into his lap,

"Don't worry. It won't be for long"

Patrick nodded and pete kissed him passionately.

They then parted to dress more appropriately and as soon as the sun started to rise pete was back in the coffin and patrick was carrying his bag off the boat followed by the men carrying petes coffin with the vampire inside.

Patrick looked around in amazement and smiled at the coffin.

"To the start of a new life" he whispered.


End file.
